The Arsenal of Freedom
Podczas gdy uwięziona na planecie Minos grupa wypadowa z kapitanem Picardem próbuje uniknąć śmierci z ramienia automatycznego systemu zbrojeniowego, podporucznik Geordi La Forge musi poradzić sobie w roli dowódcy ostrzeliwanego Enterprise-D. Podsumowanie Prolog Enterprise-D przybywa do gromady Lorenze w celu odnalezienia krążownika Drake, który zaginął w okolicy planety Minos. Kapitan Picard liczy również na wyjaśnienie odczytów sondy dalekiego zasięgu Drake'a, wykazujących nagłe opustoszenie planety z inteligentnych form życia. thumb|200px|Nagranie handlarza bronią Gdy kapitan wkracza na mostek, komandor Riker informuje o braku śladu po drugim statku, komandor porucznik Data przytacza zaś kilka faktów o mieszkańcach Minos, przede wszystkim ich reputację handlarzy bronią, którą zdobyli zaopatrując w wymyślne uzbrojenie obie strony Wojen Ersalrope. Po wkroczeniu na orbitę Data potwierdza obecność jedynie fauny i flory na powierzchni, co skłania załogę do spekulacji na temat losu lokalnej ludności. Komandor Riker tymczasem zapewnia Picarda, że dowódca Drake'a, Paul Rice, kolega komandora z Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty, nie zniknąłby tak po prostu bez żadnej wiadomości. Przy okazji wychodzi na jaw, że Riker otrzymał swego czasu propozycję dowództwa nad statkiem Rice’a, odrzucił ją jednak, by nabrać więcej doświadczenia na Enterprise. Nagle Data informuje o nadchodzącej komunikacji z Minos. Zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe na planecie bez inteligentnego życia, kapitan prosi o połączenie. Oczom załogi ukazuje się mężczyzna zachęcający do zakupu broni z “arsenału wolności”. Gdy kapitan próbuje się przedstawić, okazuje się, że wiadomość jest nagrana. Picard każe wyłączyć nagranie, po czym zleca wysłanie grupy wypadowej na powierzchnię - ostrzega przy tym, że skoro automatyczna reklama nadal działa, oficerowie mogą też napotkać na w pełni sprawne systemy obronne. Odpowiedzialna za ochronę porucznik Natasha Yar rekomenduje minimalny skład zwiadu. Akt I Grupa wypadowa w postaci Rikera, Daty i Tashy teleportuje się na Minos i rozpoczyna przeszukiwanie przypominającej nieco dżunglę okolicy, utrzymując ciągłą komunikację z mostkiem. Data donosi, że ich transmisje są monitorowane, co Enterprise postara się zbadać. Podążając w głąb zarośli, oficerowie znajdują roztopione trytanium - najmocniejszy znany materiał - oraz działo, prawdopodobnie służące za model pokazowy. thumb|200px|Riker w polu siłowym Grupa wypadowa rozdziela się, by przyspieszyć poszukiwania. Na mostku chorąży T'Su nagle wykrywa wzrost energii 10 metrów na wschód od komandora Rikera. Po chwili oczom komandora ukazuje się witający go Paul Rice. Oficerowie rozmawiają, dawny kolega Rikera zachowuje się jednak dziwnie; przypadkiem wyjawia też, że Drake nie został zniszczony. Wówczas kapitan Picard i T'Su ostrzegają, że w okolicy nie rejestrują żadnych oznak życia poza Rikerem. Gdy do komandora dołączają pozostali członkowie zwiadu, Data potwierdza brak oznak życia. Rice zaczyna wypytywać o statek Rikera, który komandor przedstawia jako Lollipop, a następnie o uzbrojenie i liczbę osób na pokładzie. Komandor podaje fałszywe i nielogiczne dane, by zdezorientować Rice'a, po czym pyta, czy zna jego imię. Wówczas dowódca Drake'a znika, kilka metrów za nim pokazuje się zaś nieznana maszyna unosząca się w powietrzu. Gdy Riker donosi o tym Picardowi, kapitan każe grupie wypadowej natychmiast wracać na pokład. Tuż przed teleportacją maszyna strzela jednak w komandora, otaczając go swoistym polem siłowym. Porucznik Yar udaje się zniszczyć urządzenie fazerem, pole jednak nie znika. Data nie jest w stanie określić, czy uwięziony Riker nadal żyje. Akt II Data spekuluje, że powodem wykorzystania pola siłowego może być przygotowanie towaru do transportu, co wskazywałoby na rychłe pojawienie się kogoś, kto będzie chciał zabrać unieruchomionego komandora Rikera. Wobec braku możliwości przeteleportowania komandora na pokład, kapitan Picard, mimo protestu doradcy Deanny Troi, postanawia zejść na planetę z doktor Beverly Crusher, by osobiście zbadać sprawę. Na czas swojej nieobecności kapitan przekazuje dowodzenie podporucznikowi Geordiemu La Forge. thumb|200px|Wspólny atak na robota szpiegowskiego Gdy Picard i Beverly pojawiają się na powierzchni, Data oznajmia, że zidentyfikował urządzenie generujące pole siłowe jako robota szpiegowskiego z czasów wojny, mającego za zadanie zgromadzenie jak największej ilości informacji o wrogu, a gdy ten stanie się podejrzliwy - zatrzymanie go na dalsze przesłuchanie. Na wieść, że Data prawdopodobnie jest w stanie znieść pole, traktując je wiązką z fazera o odpowiedniej częstotliwości, Picard każe androidowi przystąpić do pracy. Nagle podporucznik La Forge donosi z Enterprise o odczycie energii w okolicy grupy wypadowej. Niemal w tym samym momencie oficerów atakuje robot szpiegowski. Uciekając przed ostrzałem, kapitan Picard i doktor Crusher wpadają do podziemnego bunkra/jaskini. Porucznik Yar osłania tymczasem pracującego nad polem siłowym Datę. Kobieta zauważa, że robot zdaje się sprawniejszy od swojego poprzednika - maszyny zatem stale się udoskonalają. Razem z Datą niszczą szpiega, po czym próbują nawiązać kontakt z kapitanem oraz Enterprise, komunikatory jednak nie działają. Data wraca zatem do rozbrajania pola, Tasha wyrusza natomiast na poszukiwania reszty grupy wypadowej. W międzyczasie pod ziemią kapitan Picard, szczęśliwie bez większych urazów po upadku, stara się pomóc przygniecionej gruzem do połowy ciała doktor Crusher. Widząc, że kobieta ma dodatkowo złamaną rękę, kapitan prosi o natychmiastową teleportację - komunikacja jednak nie działa. Picard szykuje zatem prowizoryczny temblak i pociesza doktor, że na pewno niedługo reszta grupy wypadowej ich znajdzie. Tasha tymczasem wraca do Daty z bezowocnych poszukiwań kapitana i doktor Crusher. Androidowi udaje się w końcu określić odpowiednią częstotliwość pola i uwolnić lekko zdezorientowanego Rikera. Po upewnieniu się o jego dobrym stanie zdrowia, oficerowie ponawiają poszukiwania Picarda i Beverly. Uwolnienie Rikera z pola siłowego w końcu umożliwia załodze mostka zlokalizowanie wszystkich członków grupy wypadowej. Podporucznik La Forge zleca zatem przetransportowanie zwiadu z powrotem na pokład - zanim jednak obsługa transportu zdążyła wykonać rozkaz, podporucznik Worf raportuje o automatycznym uruchomieniu się osłon i deflektora w odpowiedzi na zbliżający się atak. Enterprise przyjmuje dwa potężne strzały z nieznanego źródła, na które nie mogą nawet odpowiedzieć z racji braku możliwości namierzenia sprawcy. Główny inżynier Logan prosi Geordiego o szybką decyzję, czy statek będzie opuszczał orbitę z powodu ataków. Akt III Logan przychodzi na mostek z zapytaniem o powód dalszego pozostawania Enterprise na orbicie. Słysząc plan skupienia się na obronie i zniszczeniu wroga, by następnie móc przetransportować grupę wypadową z powrotem na pokład, główny inżynier żąda od Geordiego przekazania mu dowodzenia z racji jego wyższej rangi i większego doświadczenia. La Forge tłumaczy mu jednak, że to jemu kapitan Picard powierzył statek, nie ma go zatem zamiaru oddać. Geordi prosi Worfa o namierzenie źródła ataków na bazie dotychczasowych ostrzałów. W odpowiedzi na kolejne próby przejęcia dowodzenia przez Logana, podporucznik wysyła go z powrotem do maszynowni, by skupił się na przekierowaniu większej ilości mocy do osłon i deflektora. thumb|200px|Picard i tracąca przytomność doktor Crusher Na planecie Riker, Data i Tasha poszukują kapitana Picarda i doktor Crusher, gdy nagle atakuje ich kolejny robot szpiegowski. Data i porucznik Yar ponownie strzelają w maszynę z dwóch fazerów, okazuje się jednak, że robot uzbroił się w osłonę. Ostatecznie udaje im się zniszczyć urządzenie jeszcze z komandorem Rikerem, lecz wyczerpują przy tym szanse na zwycięstwo przy pojawieniu się następnego robota, co, według obliczeń Daty, będzie miało miejsce za 12 minut. Czym prędzej wznawiają zatem poszukiwania reszty zwiadu, by móc opuścić Minos przed kolejnym atakiem. Tymczasem Picard stara się zapobiec utracie przytomności u doktor Crusher. Mimo iż kapitanowi udało się zatamować krwawienie z rany na jej ramieniu, okazuje się, że Beverly odniosła o wiele poważniejsze obrażenia na nodze. Ledwo przytomna doktor każe mu unieść jej nogi i zamknąć ranę, Picard nie może jednak zlokalizować apteczki. Wówczas kobieta zauważa miejscową roślinność i prosi kapitana o rozgryzienie pewnego korzenia w celu sprawdzenia jego smaku oraz o zweryfikowanie koloru po roztarciu go na dłoni. Gdy korzeń potwierdza się jako gorzki i żółty, Beverly zleca zastosowanie go jako środka tamującego krwawienie. Picard następnie oddala się w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. W międzyczasie La Forge i Worf zdołali już przygotować odpowiedź na nękające statek ataki. Gdy w Enterprise trafia kolejna wiązka energii, Geordi daje rozkaz do strzału. Żaden fazer ani torpeda fotonowa jednak nie trafiają, Enterprise traci natomiast kilka osłon i sporą część mocy. Logan ponownie dzwoni z maszynowni, żądając szybkiej decyzji o dalszym postępowaniu. Przy oczach wszystkich członków załogi zwróconych na niego, Geordi prosi Logana o zgłoszenie się na mostek. Akt IV Po dotarciu Logana na mostek, La Forge prosi sternika, podporucznika Solis, o obranie kursu 315, kąt 007, utrzymanie go przez 28 sekund przy prędkości warp 5, a następnie zatrzymanie statku. Gdy Logan robi Geordiemu wymówki o pozostawieniu grupy wypadowej na planecie, La Forge wyjawia swój plan separacji spodka, po czym każe głównemu inżynierowi przejąć dowodzenie nad spodkiem i zabrać go do Bazy Gwiezdnej 103 w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa większości pasażerów, podczas gdy on wraz z Worfem, T’Su i Solisem wrócą na Minos z sekcją bojową statku. Po wydaniu rozkazów podporucznik udaje się na chwilę do gabinetu kapitana, by rozważyć dalsze kroki. Dołącza do niego doradca Troi, chwaląc jego dotychczasowe postępowanie. Deanna podkreśla jednak, że oficerom T’Su i Solis brakuje jeszcze doświadczenia w bitwie, a co za tym idzie - umiejętności radzenia sobie ze stresem z nią związanym; Geordi będzie musiał zatem przekonać ich o powierzonym im zaufaniu z jego strony jako dowódcy podczas działań na orbicie Minos, by podnieść ich na duchu. Po zapewnieniu doradcy o skorzystaniu z jej rady, La Forge udaje się na mostek bojowy, przeprowadza sekwencję separacji spodka, a następnie każe Solisowi obrać kurs powrotny na Minos. thumb|200px|Worf i Geordi na mostku bojowym W podziemiach na Minos kapitan Picard szuka wyjścia z jaskini/bunkra, zagadując jednocześnie Beverly, by nie straciła przytomności. Doktor Crusher opowiada zatem o swojej babci, która nauczyła się zielarstwa po tragedii w kolonii Arvada III, gdy na planecie skończyły się środki medyczne, a następnie przekazała swoją wiedzę Beverly. W międzyczasie kapitanowi udaje się znaleźć i uruchomić konsolę komputerową, najwyraźniej służącą do namierzania celu - Picard widzi bowiem na ekranie trzy punkty odzwierciedlające prawdopodobnie resztę grupy wypadowej. Nagle z konsoli wyemitowany zostaje hologram automatycznego sprzedawcy, którego wiadomość Enterprise ''otrzymało przy wkroczeniu na orbitę. Handlarz wychwala urządzenie Echo Papa 607, najdoskonalszy system bojowy, którego demonstracja ma właśnie miejsce na powierzchni planety oraz na orbicie. Na pytanie o powód opustoszenia Minos, sprzedawca kontynuuje opowieść o broni, przedstawiając ją jako zdolną do nauki i niezniszczalną - kapitan dochodzi zatem do wniosku, że mieszkańcy planety zginęli od własnego wynalazku, który niedługo zniszczy również ''Enterprise ''oraz grupę wypadową. Jego pertraktacje ze sprzedawcą o konieczności zakończenia demonstracji przerywają Riker, Data i Tasha, którym w końcu udało się określić ich lokalizację. Kapitan informuje oficerów o złym stanie zdrowia doktor Crusher oraz ostrzega przed kolejnym, ulepszonym robotem. Komandor Riker zastanawia się nad sposobem przedostania się na dół, jako że odległość wydaje się bardzo duża, na co komandor porucznik Data stwierdza, że może bezpiecznie wykonać skok na dzielącą ich odległość 11,75 metrów. Android dołącza zatem do Picarda i Beverly, Riker i Tasha natomiast szukają pozycji obronnej przeciwko nadchodzącemu robotowi. Akt V Wracając na Minos, Geordi przekazuje T’Su zadanie zlokalizowania i ściągnięcia na pokład grupy wypadowej w kilka sekund, gdy tylko zleci opuszczenie osłon. Idąc za radą Deanny, La Forge zapewnia młodszych oficerów, że zostali doskonale przeszkoleni do tego typu zadań i bez problemu sobie poradzą. thumb|200px|Próby przeprogramowania Echo Papa 607 W podziemiach Data i Picard próbują znaleźć sposób na przeprogramowanie systemu Echo Papa 607. Kapitan sugeruje wprowadzenie mu jego samego jako celu, Data ostrzega jednak, że eksplozja wywołana w ten sposób zniszczyłaby obiekt, w którym się znajdują, oraz większą część powierzchni. Wówczas doktor Crusher proponuje najzwyczajniej w świecie wyłączyć maszynę. Picard zwraca się zatem z tym żądaniem do handlarza, oznajmiając, że widzieli już wystarczająco, i są gotowi kupić produkt. Sprzedawca zatrzymuje demonstrację i dezaktywuje się. Komunikatory zdają się znowu działać, co potwierdza wiadomość od Rikera i Tashy z powierzchni planety, że są cali i zdrowi, choć ulepszony robot był już niedaleko od celu. Picard próbuje zatem nawiązać kontakt z Geordim, ten jednak jest zajęty ponownym odpieraniem ataku z nieznanego źródła. La Forge zleca Solisowi obrać kurs w głąb atmosfery, mając nadzieję, że strzelający do nich obiekt podąży za nimi. Tak też się dzieje - gdy urządzenie staje się widoczne na skutek tarcia atmosferycznego, T’Su i Worfowi udaje się skutecznie je namierzyć i zniszczyć. Wobec braku dalszego zagrożenia, Geordi rozkazuje znieść osłony i przetransportować grupę wypadową na pokład. Po wejściu Picarda i Rikera na mostek bojowy, La Forge przekazuje dowodzenie kapitanowi, ten jednak go nie przyjmuje, twierdząc, że chce otrzymać statek z powrotem tak, jak go przekazał Geordiemu - w jednym kawałku. Zadowolony z możliwości spędzenia kilku dodatkowych chwil w charakterze dowódcy, Geordi zleca zatem kurs do Bazy Gwiezdnej 103. Pamiętne cytaty "''Co się stało ze wszystkimi ludźmi?" "Wojna?" "Choroba?" "Niezadowolony klient?" :- Troi, Worf, Data i Geordi o planecie Minos "Pokój przez przytłaczającą siłę ognia. Być bezpiecznym, to być uzbrojonym. Chcesz pokoju? Szykuj się do boju!" :- Motto mieszkańców planety Minos Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja * Początkowa wersja scenariusza autorstwa Roberta Lewina zawierała rozbudowany wątek miłosny między uwięzionymi pod ziemią doktor Crusher a kapitanem Picardem, w ramach którego Beverly miała wyznać miłość śmiertelnie rannemu Picardowi. Pomysł ten nie spodobał się jednak Gene'owi Roddenberry'emu, w wyniku czego historia została dopasowana przez Maurice'a Hurleya (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). * Sceny separacji spodka zaczerpnięto z odcinka [[Encounter at Farpoint|''"Spotkanie w Farpoint"]]. * Scena rozmowy komandora Rikera z Paulem Ricem (a dokładnie kadry, w którym widoczny jest sam Riker) zostanie wykorzystana w finałowym odcinku serii, ''"Wszystko, co dobre...". Fabuła * W odcinku nie pojawia się Wesley Crusher. * Jest to drugi i ostatni odcinek, w którym dowodzenie nad Enterprise przejmuje Geordi La Forge. * Porucznik Logan jest trzecim już z kolei głównym inżynierem na Enterprise z pierwszego sezonu tej serii (po komandor porucznik Sarah MacDougal z "Nagiej teraźniejszości" oraz komandorze poruczniku Argyle z "Tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek". * Worf po raz pierwszy zajmuje w tym odcinku stanowisko oficera taktycznego. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, XXIV wiek Kartografia : Minos, Lorenze, Arvada III Gatunki : ludzie, androidy, Klingoni Statki kosmiczne : Enterprise-D, Drake, Lollipop Pozostałe : Wojny Ersalrope, Echo Papa 607 Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis jako doradca Deanna Troi Gościnna obsada * Vincent Schiavelli jako handlarz bronią z Minos * Marco Rodriguez jako kapitan Paul Rice * Vyto Ruginis jako porucznik Logan, główny inżynier * Julia Nickson jako chorąży Lian T'Su * George De La Peña jako podporucznik Orfil Solis |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG